The Triple Threat Chapter 3 CATMAN!
by Babywolf Katiana
Summary: Hopefull you realized where the girls ended up. So let us throw a little cat man in it... no not BATman CATMAN!


"Yes, you can help us." Kai said, "You can help us figure out where the hell we are."

"Well ye are near Inuyasha forest, which contains the bone eaters well."

"Lady Kaede? Are you in here?" A female voice called from outside the hut.

"Yes child I'm in here." Lady Kaede said. Just then a woman with long brown hair and a giant boomerang came into the hut. Her hair was down and she was in a pink kimono with a green apron thing on.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't know you had guests." The woman said.

"Don't worry about it, we were just leaving, but before we do, why the hell do you have a giant boomerang?" I asked.

"Boomerang? What is that?" She said

"The thing on you fudging back." Kat pointed. Just then a little two tailed cat walked in. She sat down and meowed. "AWWW it's a kitty!" she squealed and ran over to pick it up. As she got close to the cat the cat arched its back and flames surrounded it making it a very large caber tooth cat. She roared "Kitty grew fast…" Kat said. I grabbed my zanpakuto.

"Roar Ookami Chi." I said as I slid my sword out of its sheath. It was almost as large as Ichigo's, but mine was as red as blood. It was the shape of a wolf's fang and the handle had wolf paw prints on it.

"Kirara heal. These girls obviously are half or full demon, so we don't want to fight them." The woman said. "My name is Sango; I was looking to see if Kagome or Inuyasha came here yet?"

"No, they have not returned."

"Who is Inuyasha and Kago- something or other?" I asked lowering my defenses.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are companions of mine." Sango said. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Kira and these are my sisters, Kat and Kai." I said putting Ookami Chi away. Just then this little boy fox thing ran in.

"Sango, they're back!" it said

"Oh, thanks Shippou. Umm why don't you three come with us for a little while?" Sango offers. Kirara hisses and runs off and Shippou looks at us.

"I vote yes. There's a kitty!" Kat said

"I vote no. We don't know these people." Kai says but thinks 'yet there is a kitty hmm'

"You two love making me in charge don't you? We might as well go. We don't have any other option." I said following Sango out of the hut. We were then lead back to the forest that we just left. Halfway to the field, we were met by a girl, a guy in a monk costume, and a cat-man.

"KITTY!" Kat, Kai, and I yell pouncing on the cat man. He was in a red outfit and had long white hair. I played with one ear as Kat played with the other and Kai hugged him.

"Will someone get these, these, whatever they are, off of me?" He said

"Inuyasha be nice!"

"Inuyasha. Oh I remember Inuyasha now!" I said getting off of him. Kat and Kai looked confused, as did everyone else. "Inuyasha the great half demon that united the east and west kingdoms of Japan."

"Kira that's just a myth that you heard in the soul society, from a man that was insane and claimed to be from a different dimension." Kai said

"But yet here he is."I said

"But that would mean-" Kat started

"That the vortex was-" Kai went on

"A multi dimensional portal." I finished

"What are you three talking about?" The monk said.

"Oh never mind! But who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Kagome." The girl said. She was already annoying me. The monk then came up to the three of us and grabbed our hands.

"The name is Miroku. I am a lonely monk with a curse. I may die soon so I must ask, would you bare my child?" Kat fell over laughing, Kai ran and hid behind Inuyasha crying, and I looked him in the eyes with a smile planted on my face.

"You really want me to bare you a child?" I said dramatically

"Yes." He said. My smile turned into a frown and I slapped him upside the head and kneed him in the gut.

"Hell no!" I yelled as he fell. Everyone laughed at him. I turned to the others. "Now what?" I asked.

"Well we were going to hunt down Naraku, and steal the remaining portion of the shikon jewel." Inuyasha stated.

"Then let's go." Kat said

"But we don't know where it is." Kagome said

"Then where might these arrows lead?" Kai asked

"I know! It lead to- LISTEN TO ME! It leads to a… PLACE! With a person and a thing." Kat said

"No. Most likely a trap." Inuyasha growled

"Uh-hu. Then where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to go back to my time. I have a test tomorrow." Kagome said

"Ok?" Kat asked.

"I thought you got everything done?" Inuyasha yelled.

"No I told you I had to stay there you are the one that dragged me back!" Kagome yelled back. They yelled back and forth for a while until finally Kagome yelled "SIT!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground at full force. I burst into laughter.

"You must teach me how to do that!" I exclaimed

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"It only works for me." She said. She then jumped down the well. Kat and Kai followed. I followed also. I'm not sure why though. For some reason colorful lights flashed around me. When the light show was over, I landed at the bottom of the well. I climbed out. I was in a shrine. I walked out just to find Kat arguing with an old man and Kai attacking a cat. Inuyasha soon came out of the well.

"So this is where Kagome lives?" I asked without looking at him.

"Yeah. Where do you come from?"

"The soul society." I said

"Where is that."

"It is where the living goes when they die."

"Does that mean you are dead?"

"I am not sure." I answered. I jumped up to Kagome's window to her bed room. I didn't have clothes that blended in with this society so I went to her closet. She had colorful clothes, lots of colorful clothes. I grabbed three pair of some ripped blue jeans, one light green shirt, and one electric blue shirt. I didn't grab one for myself because I had a shirt that I would wear and I didn't care if I didn't fit in. I jumped to the back yard. Kat and Kai then saw me. "Clothes change." I said. I grabbed the jeans and put them on. (I was only wearing my nightgown and I needed to change, badly.) It fit but hugged my curves tightly. I dug in my bag until I found a black corset and a white lace shirt with a neckline that went under my boobs and the sleeves were renascence. It was very old and seductive. I put on the corset over the white shirt. Kat grabbed the electric blue shirt. On her in went and showed off her stomach. She cut it so the sleeves were off the shoulders and it was low cut and the shirt only covered her boobs and he stomach a little. Kai grabbed the green one. It fit her nicely only being a bellybutton shirt. She didn't do anything to it. Then Kagome saw us.

"What did you do to my shirts?" She freaked.

"We made them look good." Kat said

"I am just wearing it. It isn't my fault you are so small." Kai said

"I did nothing to your shirts, I am wearing my own." I said

"You slutified my shirt!" she yelled at Kat. We completely blew her off and went out the gates. We found cars and stores. Kat went to a clothing store and Kai went to a book store. I went to a pet store. I saw something I just had to have. I took three of them. I then saw my sisters and met up with them.

"What's new?" I asked

"Nothing their clothes are all boring." Kat said

"And I read all the books in the book store already." Kai said sadly. We sighed. Then we heard our names being called. Inuyasha showed up soon after.

"Where have you three been?" Inuyasha chastised.

"Here we haven't left this spot." Kat said.

"But I passed here tons of times." He said

"What kind of demon are you again?"

"Cat" Kat said as Inuyasha said "Dog"

"Then shouldn't you be able to track our scents" Kai asked making me laugh.

"I am not full dog, I'm also human."

"And I'm not full bitch, oh wait yes I am" I said

"I'm not! I am full sexiness." Kat said

"You are way too conceited." Kai laughed at Kat.

"Yes, yes I am." Kat smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Where is your master puppy?" Kai asked

"She's- HEY SHE'S NOT MY MASTER!" Inuyasha yelled. We were walking back to Kagome's when a truck drove by. Inuyasha growled and started to chase it, on all fours. I wasn't sure if it was because of the truck or if it was because it was filled with ramen. I only knew it was filled with ramen because there was a giant picture on it. We walked back to Kagome's laughing about how Cat-Man was acting like a dog


End file.
